


Something to Talk About

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Series: Ruby & Blake Are Freakin' Weebs [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Autistic Ruby Rose (RWBY), Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Time Skip, Socially Awkward Ruby Rose, Weebs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Ruby's never had it easy when it came to talking to people. Luckily, she and Blake have managed to find some common ground.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Ruby & Blake Are Freakin' Weebs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Something to Talk About

“Uggghhhh…,” The leader of team RWBY moaned, lying spread out on the floor.

“…”

“Uggghhhhhh.” She repeated with more emphasis, glancing at her sister, playing video games next to her.

“…”

“UGGGGHHHHH!” Ruby squeals, finally losing her patience and rolling into her sister repeatedly.

“Yes, Ruby?” The blonde asks, finally taking pity on her sweet Rubes.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” the scythe wielder pouts into the floor.

“Okay,” Yang shrugs, refocusing onto her game.

“YANG!” Ruby complains, springing to an Indian-style sitting position, “When I say, ‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ you should know that I want to talk about it!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” The brawler explains, “Now tell your big sister what’s wrong.” 

“It’s Blake.”

“Blake?”

“Yeah.”

“…Do I need to kick her-”

“Yang, no.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“It’s just…I…I don’t know how to talk to her.”

“Well first, you have to go up and say, ‘Hi,’ then-”

“YANG.”

“Okay, okay, why can’t you talk to Blake.”

“It’s just…I don’t know…it’s like everyone else has something special to talk to her about.”

“Hmm?”

“Well, you two are partners, and that Sun guy can relate to her, and even Weiss can have weird, political, smarty-smart business talks with her. But I can’t find anything special to talk to her about!”

“Well…you both like books?”

“I like fairy tales and she likes fancy adult literature!”

“Well, ‘adult’ is ONE way to put it.”

“Hm?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Well, help me!”

“Look, if you want to find some common ground, you have to ACTUALLY talk to her first and find out what she likes.”

“Mmmm…I knew you’d say something like that.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

“I CAN DREAM, YANG!”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Heyyyy, Blake.”

“Hi Ruby.” The cat faunus responds, not looking up from her book.

“…”

“…”

“…So, what’cha readin’?”

“A double rape homicide that gets connected to a religious conspiracy.”

“…Oh, coooooool.”

“Yeah.”

“…”

“…”

“…Well, I hope you enjoy it.”

“Thanks.”

 _FISSION MAILED_ is played repeatedly throughout Ruby’s mind as she leaves the dorm.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Walking through town, Ruby’s sulking the whole way to the shopping district; moving to the city meant she had to change quite a few things about her routine, something she’s never excited to do. Though, being somewhere with more commerce did have it’s perks, for starters, the availability of more shops catered to specific niches, specifically the comic book and manga store she can browse in for hours instead of looking at one little shelf in the back of a dust shop.

Opening the door, she greets the shop owner ( _who knows her name by now_ ), and heads to the manga half of the store, looking for a new volume to forget her sorrows in.

 _Actually_ , she thinks to herself, _I think the new volume of Black Butler came out…yesterday._

Ignoring every lesson on social etiquette she’s ever been taught, she runs to the section for period fantasy, because if she can’t get it on release day-

_It’s gone._

Sinking to her knees, she looks up to the sky, shaking her fists, screaming, “WHHHHHYYYYYYY,” to the heavens. Silently, of course.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Ruby, how many times have I told you not to leave your weird backwards books on the floor?!” Weiss demands, pointing to the offending item she nearly tripped over.

“But I didn’t!” Ruby interjects, because she KNOWS that she put her stuff up before bed last night, “And they’re called ‘manga!’”

“I don’t care!” The heiress shoots back, “Take your book,” she states, pushing a volume into her hands, “and put it up!”

“You don’t have to be rude!”

“You don’t have to leave your stuff out!”

“I didn’t!”

“Whatever, I’m heading out,” Weiss decrees with a huff, and upon noticing the dejected look on Ruby’s face, “Okay, if you promise not to leave anything else out, I’ll bring you something back from that upscale bakery you’re scared to go into.”

“Really?!” The perky goth squeals.

“IF you promise.”

“Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a polearm rifle in my eye!”

“Sigh…Will a strawberry mille-feuille work?”

“Yes, yes, YES!”

“Alright, I’ll be back with it later.”

“Yay! Thanks Weiss, you’re the best!”

“Just put your stuff up.” Weiss turns around before the blush on her face is seen, walking out the door.

 _I could’ve sworn I put them all up_ , Ruby thinks to herself, _Well, I might as well see what this is._ Turning the volume around to see it’s a volume of, Oh, Black Butler, _wait the cover doesn’t ring any bells, which volume is- Ohmigosh. It’s. The. New one!!!!!!! WAIT! That can only mean…_

“The Manga Fairy Uncle Qrow told me about _is_ real! …Take _that_ , Yang!”

Opening it up, ready to see what morally gray direction Ciel is about to go in and what display of demonic awesomeness Sebastian will provide while solving crimes in the name of Her Majesty, Ruby prepares for an afternoon of analysis and-

“Darn it, I just bought the freaking book, where is it?!”

Shocked by the sudden the entrance of Blake into the room, Ruby jumps, nearly falling over.

“Blake!”

“Huh, Ruby? I’m sorry, did I freak you- Wait…” Blake stops focusing her eyes on Ruby’s hands.

“Um…” Ruby replies, nerves making her stim, rocking in a little circle, words drying up in her mouth.

“Why do you have my copy of _Black Butler_?”

“Huh?”

“My copy of _Black Butler_ , the one I just bought, the one you are holding in your hands, do I really need to clarify any further?” The ninja replies, tone sarcastic but not biting, more… shocked?

“Oh, I uh…thought it was a gift from the Manga Fairy.”

“The _what_?”

“Oh, uh, nothing!”

_Wait! If this is Blake’s then-_

“YOU like _Black Butler_ TOO?! Who’s your favorite character?! What’s your favorite arc?! What was the coolest thing you think Sebastian did?! HOW MUCH DID YOU HATE _BLACK BUTLER II_?!?!!!!”

“Ruby…” And Blake’s eyes are widening, and she’s trying to back up a bit from where Ruby’s trying to invade her personal space, and- _Oh crap, she did it again, she saw one thing that she likes that someone MIGHT have an interest in and bombarded them with questions, oh boy, she made it awkward, oh crap_ -

“My favorite character is a tie between Snake and Finny because they’re both baby, the best arc was the _Noah’s Ark Circus_ hands down, Sebastian turned _kitchen knives_ into a weapon and _II_ is an abomination that should burn in Hell like Alois should have!”  
…

_Oh my gosh…_

“Ohmigosh, I know! _Book of Circus_ was the first time I ever saw an anime pretend a season never happen!”

“Right?! It was the first time a reboot ever made sense!”

“And oh. My. GOSH!!! The _Noah’s Ark Circus_ had me at the edge of my seat! I went in blind!”

“I read the manga first, so I knew what was going to happen, but that ending still had me frozen looking at the screen and I spent three days sobbing about the performers!”

“They didn’t deserve anything that happened to them!”

“They really didn’t!”

_Oh my gosh, we’re…talking. About comics!_

She never figured Blake would ever pick up a book with pictures in it, but maybe Blake never figured she’d pick up a comic where the protagonist isn’t a paragon of virtue.

Maybe…man, Yang was right.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Hey, Weiss?” Yang asks on the way back to the dorm, having bumped into the Ice Queen while in town.

“Yes?” The heiress answers, carrying Ruby’s half of their agreement in her hands.

“Why’d you ask me to tell you where the book Blake bought yesterday was? Why didn’t you just ask her if you could borrow it?”

“I would never read anything like that! Demon butlers? Hah! I’ll stick with _my_ butler, who I am about 79% sure is actually an angel!”

“Then, why-”

“NO!” Screams a voice that sounds a lot like a certain little rose from inside the dorm room.

“Ruby?!” Yang asks the air.

“ _Oh my God_ …” Comes from a voice that is suspiciously similar to the traitor of the White Fang.

Not taking any chances, Yang slams the door open, screaming, “WHAT’S GOING ON IN-”

At her sister and partner looking in utter shock at… Blake’s new manga.

“…Huh?”

“I can’t, Ruby, I just CAN’T!” Blake declares, walking around in a circle, slightly hunched over, hands on either side of her head.

“Blake I am dead, I AM DEAD!” Ruby responds back in kind.

“Ciel, you enchanting monster!”

“Forget Ciel, _Sebastian_ has lost it!”

“Oh, when the Queen finds out!”

“AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Turning her eyes back to Weiss, Yang’s mouth curls into a smirk, because the brute actually managed to work out the heiress’ clever plan in seconds, “ _Ohhh_.”

“…Shut up, I just didn’t want to have to deal with Ruby’s pouting, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby and Blake are both weebs, fight me. Also, I'll be adding to this series whenever inspiration hits, so don't expect a clear schedule, thank you and sorry for any inconveniences!


End file.
